duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost
Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost is the crossover by Duchess Productions. Plot: Emmy and Max and his friends (including Honoka Kosaka, Kasumi Tendo, and Kodachi Kuno) join the Scooby-Doo gang and Ben Ravencroft to Oakhaven, Massachusetts to solve a mystery of a ghost who is a witch named Sarah Ravencroft. Cast: Team Dragon: * Emmy * Max * Ord * Cassie * Zak and Wheezie Team Mysteries: * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley Debut: * Honoka Kosaka * Kodachi Kuno * Kasumi Tendo Main in the Movies: * Ben Ravencroft * Mayor Corey * Mr. McKnight * Jack * Thorn * Dusk * Luna * Sarah Ravencroft Scenes: # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 1 - Main Titles / Museum Chase / Ben Ravencroft # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 2 - Oakhaven, Massachusetts # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 3 - Puritan Village # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 4 - Emmy's Rest / Oakhaven Restaurant / Story of Sarah Ravencroft # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 5 - Eating Scene / Kodachi Takes Care / Waiting for Hex Girls # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 6 - Witch Attack! # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 7 - "Hex Girls" / Hex Girl's Conversation # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 8 - Mystery of Oakhaven # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 9 - Question for the Witch / Hera Heals Emmy / Hera's Explain for Ben Ravencroft # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 10 - Witch Attack Again! # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 11 - Sarah Ravencroft's Mystery # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 12 - Spell Book! / Ben Ravencroft's Evil Grin # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 13 - Ben Ravencroft's Magic # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 14 - Sarah Ravencroft's Awaken / Queen Hera's Arrive / Queen Mimi's Flashback # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 15 - Attack of Sarah Ravencroft / Queen Hera's Spell Magic / Sarah Ravencroft's Demise # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 16 - Peaceful of Oakhaven / "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" # Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost part 17 - End Credits Movie Used: * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Dragon Tales (1999) * Ranma ½ (1989) * Ranma ½ OVA (1993) * Love Live! School Idol Project (2013) * Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2015) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) * Pokemon (1997) * Lulu Caty (2005) Voices: * Scott Innes * Mary Kay Bergman * Frank Welker * BJ Ward * Tim Curry * Kimberley Brooks * Jennifer Hale * Jane Wiedlin * Bob Joles * Tress MacNeille * Peter Renaday * Neil Ross * Jamie Alcroft * Jack Angel * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * Jennifer Darling * Paul Eidling * Bill Farmer * Sherry Lynn * Mickie McGowan * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * Andrea Libman * Danny McKinnon * Ty Olsson * Chantal Strand * Jason Michas * Kathleen Barr * Willow Johnson * Sylvia Zaradic * Marieve Herington * Jodi Benson * Kayzie Rogers * Chris Rock * Aria Noelle Curzon * Jonathan Harris * Tom Hanks * Haven Paschall * Demi Lovato * Linda Ballantyne * Scott Weinger * Tim Allen * Clarence Nash * Albert Brooks Special Thanks: * Luke Yannuzzi Trivia: * Both Dragon Tales and Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost were released in 1999. * This is the first crossover as a spin-off. This is also the first crossover (not counting Emmy and Max's Adventures of Disney's Sing Along Songs) to feature Emmy and Max on their adventures. * This celebrated the 20th Anniversaries of Dragon Tales, and Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. * This was in loving memory of Mary Kay Bergman (1961-1999). * Emmy and Max do not return home in this crossover. * This is the second crossover in the Aristocat Universe. Gallery: Emmy (TV Series).jpg|Emmy Max (TV Series)-0.jpg|Max Ord in Dragon Tales.jpg|Ord Cassie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Cassie Zak in Dragon Tales.jpg|Zak Wheezie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Wheezie Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Scooby Doo Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Shaggy Rogers Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Fred Jones Daphne Blake in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show.jpg|Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo! Spooky Games.jpg|Velma Dinkley Honoka Kosaka in Love Live School Idol Project.jpg|Honoka Kosaka Kodachi Kuno-0.jpg|Kodachi Kuno Kasumi Tendo (Video Game).jpg|Kasumi Tendo Ben Ravencroft.jpg|Ben Ravencroft Mayor Corey in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Mayor Corey Mr. McKnight in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Mr. McKnight Jack in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Jack Thorn in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Thorn Dusk in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Dusk Luna in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Luna Sarah Ravencroft.jpg|Sarah Ravencroft Category:Duchess Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Now Playing Crossovers